1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports and brackets for securing freestanding articles and more particularly for securing furniture or appliances which have at least one side facing in close proximity a wall or similar structure to which the article may be mechanically attached.
2. Description of Related Art
A need exists for a fall prevention and restraint device for articles such as furniture and appliances to minimize the possibility of accidental or forced physical displacement or movement of the article. Such unwanted movement is frequently the result of human contact, such as children climbing on an article, such as a dresser or cabinet. Many children die each year as a result of climbing on furniture and thereby placing themselves in the path of the falling article. In certain areas of the world, earthquakes frequently move or topple furniture and appliances, causing great economic damage and bodily injury.
Heretofore, products designed to limit movement of such articles have been bulky and difficult to install without professional help and equipment. Similarly, many such devices required extensive dismantling of the device before the article could be moved for cleaning or other access. Many prior devices required some form of tool to disengage their operation to gain access to the wall side of the article of restraint. Moreover, such devices were typically aesthetically undesirable when installed.
For example, the device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,740 (Sep. 23,1986) to Yamamoto requires a high level of precision during its installation to ensure proper results. The Yamamoto device also appears to require extensive, precise and costly means of manufacture. The embodiments which require installation at the floor would likely be inadequate to restrain tall heavy articles due to the leverage that would be applied to the device. Similarly, certain embodiments would not prevent the article from moving sideways and becoming disengaged. Moreover, an opening must be available or cut in the article large enough to pass a human hand through. Thus, the device is likely unsuitable for many office and home uses.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,132 (Sep. 5, 1989) to Fitzgerald is generally bulky as well as being unsightly when installed. The device also requires manufacturing a large number of components, approximately fourteen, not including mechanical fasteners. This proper use of the Fitzgerald device may also dictate the additional manufacturing procedure of applying a cohesive foam bedding to the device. The exposed bridging component is not only unsightly, it may also be a source of bodily injury.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,215 (Nov. 2, 1976) to Weston appears to require a high level of precision during its installation to align the components. The device also appears to require die cutting, an extensive, precise and costly means of manufacture which produces scrap waste material. Since the device is merely a two piece construction, the article must be lifted to engage the device, making the installation of large articles unnecessarily difficult.
Therefore, there is needed a device which can be easily and quickly disconnected by human hand in a simple lifting or sliding motion. Likewise, there is needed a device which can be fabricated in a low cost process. The device should be easy to understand and to install properly without extraordinary skill or the extensive use of tools.